fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Deluxe Racer
Disney's Deluxe Racer is an upcoming game set for a release date of August 11, 2015 for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and Sony Playstation 4. It'll be a racing game similar to The Mario Kart series. This racer in particular will crossover many of Disney's most well known franchises, including over fifty playable characters spanning from Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, Peter Pan, The Lion King, and much more. This game is dedicated to Robin Williams, the original voice of the Genie from Aladdin. Characters With more than fifty characters to choose from, the odds that your favorite Disney character is playable in this game are in your favor. Playable by Default Unlockable Version Exclusive (Guest Characters) DLC Characters DLC characters come in packs, with each pack's cost depending on the number of characters included each character included ups the cost by 50 cents. The Villains Pack ($5) This pack of DLC characters consists of 10 popular Disney villains. The Minions Pack ($2.50) This pack contains many well known minions to the villains. Forgotten Heroes Pack This pack contains many heroes of the Disney universe. Cups Each cup has 4 (8 for the final cup) levels the characters must race on. You can choose whether to have 2-30 characters racing at once. Many courses have instrumental versions of classic Disney songs, Disney songs that never possessed lyrics, or even completely new tracks. Some courses have more than one song, randomly selecting a song to play before the level begins. If a pre-existing Disney song is in the level, it'll be listed after the course below. The Mickey Cup Piston Cup Speedway Mickey Circuit The Hundred Acre Wood '- ''Winnie the Pooh Theme 'Disney Castle '- When You Wish Upon a Star The Wild Cup 'Baloo's Jungle '- The Bare Necessties and I Wanna Be Like You 'The Wilds '- Hakuna Matata 'Tarzan's Jungle '- Two Worlds a''nd ''You'll Be in my Heart 'The Pridelands '- Circle of Life and I Just Can't Wait to be King The Royal Cup 'Atlantica '- Under the Sea ''and ''Poor Unfortunate Souls 'Beast's Castle '- Beauty and the Beast ''and ''Be Our Guest 'Arendelle '- Let it Go 'Agrabah '- A Whole New World ''and ''Prince Ali The Mad Cup '''Wonderland Friend Like Me '- ''Friend Like Me 'Halloween Town '- This is Halloween ''and ''Jack's Lament 'Pleasure Island '- An Actor's Life For Me The Adventure Cup 'Olympus '- Go The Distance 'Andy's House '- You've Got a Friend in Me 'The Cave of Wonders '- Arabian Nights 'Neverland '- You Can Fly The Dream Cup 'The Human World '- Part of Your World ''and ''Kiss the Girl 'Christmas Town '- What's This? ''and ''Kidnap the Sandy Claus '''Tatooine - Binary Sunset and The Star Wars Theme Duckburg '- ''DuckTales Theme Song The Game Jumper Cup '''Green Hill Zone Mushroom Kingdom '''(Wii U and 3DS version) or 'The Pac-Man Maze '(PS4 version) '''Dr. Wily's Castle Game Central Station The 2nd Game Jumper Cup Fix-It Felix Jr. Hero's Duty Sugar Rush Hyrule '''(Wii U version) '''Donkey Kong (3DS version) or LittleBigPlanet '(PS4 Version) The Wicked Cup '''Elephant Graveyard '- Be Prepared 'The Village '- The Mob Song ''and ''Gaston '''The Underworld Bald Mountain '-'' Friends on the Other Side The 2nd Wicked Cup '''Heffalumps and Woozles - Heffalumps and Woozles Monstro The Jolly Rodger - A Pirate's Life For Me Maleficent's Castle The Galactic Cup Earth (Wall.E) The Battle of Endor '- ''The Battle of Endor '''The Death Star - Imperial March and Duel of the Fates The Moon '- ''The Moon Theme (DuckTales NES) The Ultimate Test Cup '''Monsters Inc. - If I Didn't Have You Splash Mountain - ''Zip a Dee Doo Da'' 'and ''How Do Ya Do? '''La Cité des Cloches -''The Bells of Notre Dame, Out There'', and Hellfire The Land of Dragons - I'll Make a Man Out of You ToonTown Clock Tower - The World's Greatest Criminal Mind Kermit's Swamp - Rainbow Connection Disneyland - When You Wish Upon a Star and Zip A Dee Doo Da Trivia *Some characters were originally going to appear in the game but were scrapped such as Wendy from Peter Pan who was scrapped in favor of Tinker Bell, Fozzie Bear from The Muppets who was replaced by Miss Piggy, who also got replaced Mike Wazowski as a DLC character, and Finn McMissile from Cars 2 * The release date was originally 2016 but has been pushed to August 11, 2015 and will be dedicated to Robin Williams, who voiced the Genie in Aladdin and passed away August 11, 2014. * La Cité des Cloches is the only level with more than two songs, having a total of three possible songs to play. * With the excessive amount of characters being added to the game, the 3DS version of the game is being considered to either have less characters, or be scrapped completely As it can't handle as many characters as the console versions. Category:Disney Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Racing Games Category:Crossovers Category:Pixar Category:Mickey Mouse Games Category:Disney (series)